Guide rails are means for guidance of an elevator car and/or a counterweight within an elevator shaft. Guide rails are formed from individual guide rail elements, stacked in a mating fashion on top of each other with the stack of guide rail elements typically extending from the bottom of the shaft to the top of the elevator shaft. The guide rails enable a controlled vertical movement of the elevator car and/or a counterweight through acceptance of horizontal forces. The elevator car and/or the counterweight is connected to the guide rails by wheels or slidable components which are fastened to, for example, the sides of the elevator car or the counterweight.
In operation, proper alignment of the stack of guide rail elements contributes to smooth movement of the elevator car and/or counterweight. Conversely, improper alignment of the stack of guide rail elements can result in bumpy or uneven movement of the elevator car and/or counterweight. In still other instances, improper alignment of the stack of guide rail elements can result in vibration that can be felt by passengers riding within the elevator car.
One aspect affecting the alignment of the stack of guide rail elements is the straightness of the individual guide rail elements. Aligning a stack of guide rail elements from individual guide rail elements that are twisted or warped can be difficult and time consuming.
It would be advantageous if the straightness of individual guide rail elements could be easily tested prior to their installation.